This is directed to a case for protecting an electronic device. In particular, this is directed to a case having a foldable flap for selectively covering a display of the device, and for creating a stand supporting the device in a particular orientation.
A portable electronic device can include several interfaces through which a user can interact with the device. In particular, a device can include one or more displays and input interfaces via which the user can consume displayed content or control the manner in which content is displayed. The device can include an outer shell supporting the several interfaces and defining a volume into which electronic device components can be placed and supported. For example, the outer shell can be used to retain a power supply (e.g., a battery), processing circuitry, communications circuitry, positioning circuitry, storage and memory, and electrically conductive paths (e.g., a bus) connecting the device components.
The outer shell can be constructed from one or more distinct components. For example, the outer shell can include a housing having one or more components, a bezel placed around the periphery of the housing, and a display. The housing can include a back plate and sidewalls extending from the back plate that the bezel can engage. The bezel can include one or more features for engaging and retaining the window within the bezel periphery.
During use, the device outer shell can be exposed to impacts or to the environment around the device. Because impacts can damage the outer shell or damage components within the device, a user may wish to protect an electronic device by placing the device in a protective case. The protective case can be constructed from any suitable soft or hard material, and can protect some or all of the electronic device. For example, the case can cover the housing and bezel and only part of the display. As another example, the case can substantially the entirety of the electronic device such that the device can be removed from the case during use. As still another example, the case can selectively cover the display (e.g., with a cover). The cases, however, may have limited aesthetic appeal or may have limitations in the manner in which they protect the device.